


Say Yes To Heaven

by Aksanamoon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Heaven vs Hell, Redemption, Religious Guilt, Soul-Searching, psychological torment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aksanamoon/pseuds/Aksanamoon
Summary: The Exterminations have been in practice ever since the first mortal souls descended into the abyss of Hell. So it's no surprise that few have come forward to question the ethics of the whole situation, save for Hell's own Princess. That is until a certain Angel (The Reader) participates in their very first purge. How will this event change their thoughts of Heaven, Hell and the Holy Spirit? Is there more to the story of creation that has not been told? What is the purpose of existing anyway? Find out as we come to realize that even in the afterlife, morality is like a grayed out version of a rainbow.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Say Yes To Heaven

* * *

To enter in the yearly Extermination was a holy right of passage for the newly ascended Angels of heaven.... or so that's how archangel Michael

made it out to be. With all the sermons declaring the overpopulation in Hell as a safety risk to the residents of heaven, it was no wonder that the

yearly recruitments resembled a field day. Hundreds of Angels were lining up to receive their holy spears while others received tips and tricks from

the more seasoned veterans. As for yourself, you were still holding on to the exterminators mask, softly toggling on and off the LED lights.The blue

neon face that appeared held no hint of goodness, instead an eerie smile with x-out eyes gave a firm impression of the purge. Your body shivered

with unease at the thought. No, this extermination was nothing like those overtly violent films from earth, this extermination was a mission from

God - to fight against Lucifer's army- whose evil numbers were growing with every passing day.

Distracted by your thoughts you failed to notice a mischievous presence, whose spear made a quick and soft contact with your backside. With a

puppy-like yelp and a stumble you could hear the jolly-full laugh of heavens one and only archangel Gabriel. Known as the most easygoing of the

archangels, Gabriel was well loved by all in heaven. His jokes and pranks never failed to bring out a laugh or a smile.The exception being Michael,

whose lovely long hair still sported a faint trace of rainbow highlights, in defense Gabriel had insisted that the bottle read “Happy Hair Shampoo”

non-permanent.“ Please forgive me but I couldn't help myself, you looked somber enough to rival Michales stern look and the lord knows we don't

need more of that ” Gabriel extended an arm to ease yourself upward as a fluster of embarrassment decorated your face, even in Heaven you

were an easy target to startle. “ No, No, It's fine. I suppose I was too caught up with..umm my mask, it has such a... lovely look.” You pulled on an

awkward smile that even a toddler could see as baloney.

Lucky for you Gabriel was very much like a child. A happy squeal and smile spread across Gabriel's face “ You really think so?! Why you are the first

to compliment on my design, of course all the masks have optional color choices ” A small sigh of relief escaped your lips, there was no need for

anyone to know how unsure you felt about the extermination. A good angel would never question higher authority and it was best to keep any

heresy-like thoughts to yourself. A hand softly squeezed your shoulder bringing you out of your daze once more “ You are the third most pensive

angel I have ever come across. Are you sure you are ready to partake in this years Extermination?” Gabriel gave you a concerned once over as your

guts seemed to plummet at the lie you were ready to spew “ I am always ready to partake in are Father's orders” any confidence that was supposed

to emanate from your words were drown out by an omnipresent tolling of the bells. A last call for all Angels to ready their positions.

“Well that's my cue. ” Gabriel flashed you one more reassuring smile before he headed off to open the pearly gates of Heaven. His smile gave you

enough persuasion to securely place the exterminators mask over your head, the heavy weight of it burdening both your shoulders and your

nerves. Your feelings only worsened when the other Angels cheered out in unison as Gabriels' horn trumpeted a riveting battle-cry that swiftly

unopened the borders between Heaven and Hell. With archangel Michael at the helm it was time to take flight.

It was time for the yearly Extermination to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Hell in the Hazbin Hotel universe, I can't help but be ever more curious about how Heaven's society seems to function. This is my very first story in this fandom and I only hope to create more stories in the future ^_^. So please be free to comment critiques, suggestions, or anything that suits your fancy. And bear with me as I struggle to understand the formatting. Anyway Enjoy!
> 
> Quick Disclaimer * This story is not intended to mock or demean anyones religious beliefs or ideologies*


End file.
